


can I go where you go?

by salviohexia98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dance, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia98/pseuds/salviohexia98
Summary: Dean and Cas' first dance as a married couple.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	can I go where you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic to celebrate Dean and Cas getting married today on twitter :)

“I’d like to officially introduce Dean and Castiel Winchester for the first time, as husbands!” Ash yelled into the microphone, standing near the back of the Roadhouse. Dean and Cas entered the room to the shouts and cheers of everyone they loved. Dean heard Charlie whooping from one corner of the room. He had never felt this happy before. Dean looked over at Cas for a brief second, his heart swelling with love. The music grew louder as Cas and Dean walked onto the dancefloor together, hand in hand.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear_

_Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?_

Dean shook his head, a little smile appearing on his face as he pulled his husband into his arms. “Taylor Swift? Really, Cas?”

Cas smirked as they began to sway back and forth to the music. “I know you secretly like her music, Dean. The song seemed fitting.”

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

_And take me out, and take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my_

_Lover_

Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as they turned in circles. Dean never thought they would have this. All of their family in one room, watching as they danced to the sappiest love song Dean had ever heard. Cas was right, though. It was fitting.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

_My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All’s well that ends well to end up with you_

As Dean listened to the music filling the room, he felt a lump form in his throat. They had been through Hell and back together. Dean paused for a brief second to spin Cas, his _husband_ , in a circle, before bringing them back together again. Intertwining their fingers, Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’ and closed his eyes.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_

As the last chords of the song played from the speaker, Dean pulled back again to look Cas in the eyes. Overwhelmed with emotion, he moved his hand from Cas’ waist to wrap it around his jaw, pulling Cas in to sweetly press their lips together. Another song started playing, but they were so wrapped up in one another they barely noticed. As the crowd began to join them on the floor, the two men broke apart, grinning. Dean spoke quietly, as though if anyone else heard what he was going to say it would make it untrue. “You’re my husband now, Cas.” He would never get used to saying it.

Cas’ face glowed at Dean’s statement. “And you’re mine, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> Salviohexia.tumblr.com


End file.
